Highschool: Winx Style
by Troublesome-Girl 01
Summary: What happens if our Winx girls never had powers? What if they had to live ordinary Teenage lifes? Well, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello

**High school: Winx Style**

Hello! So, I decided to do my first fanfiction EVER on winx club! –Hugs winx club cast- Ahem, anyway, back to business! So please go easy, on me since this is my first one! And no flames! Im twelve! I don't want flames! Un-less you really hate

My story. Anway… enjoy p.s Stella x Brandon, Musa x Riven, Flora x Helia, Layla x Nabu, Bloom x Sky AND Tecna x Timmy

"Stella honey! Get up or you'll be late!" What is she? My alarm clock? Hi! As you have guessed my names Stella! I'm new here in alfea. Today I'm starting at a new school, called alfea school for the gifted! I don't know how I'm gifted so don't ask!

"STELLA!"

"COMING! CHILAX MUM!" Geese she's trouble troublesome! (She's not taking shikamarus personality! XD!) So I quickly slip into my black skinny jeans, a yellow top saying 'SAY IT AND DIE!' in thick orange letters and some flats. Then I grab my school bag and run down the stairs.

"Finally! Now come and have some break…" But I cut her off by running out the door and then slamming it!

"I'm gonna be late! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yell to myself.

_Its extremely late for 7.30. _ I thought as I was running for my dear lfe when I finally reach the school.

"Hang on a sec! Where is everyone?" Then I look down to my watch and realise I've made a terrible mistake!

"6.30! ITS 6.30? SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!!" So I sit down on the smooth concrete when I realise how tired I am then I slowly start to zone out until everything suddenly goes black...

So I know it was short but its only the first chapter! Things will definitely get better! So please spend a couple of minutes of your time to review? It wont kill you' or will it… nah it wont LOL anyway I'll update A.S.A.P byeez!!


	2. Chapter 2

**High school: Winx Style **

Hello! So I kept my promise and updated A.S.A.P! This chapter is longer then the first one (I hope it would be!) and the other characters get introduced in this chapter! Read and see who they are. (Though you've probably guessed) ENJOY!

"Yo Blondie! Wake up!"

"It is quite logical shes asleep!"

"Maybe let the sweetie sleep."

"We cant! The bells gonna go in 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, Laylas right! We better wake her up." Then I slowly start to open my eyes and…

"AHHHHH!"  
"AHHHHH!" The girls infront of me respond.

"Who the fudge are you?!"

"Hehe. Sorry to scare you. My names Musa." replied a girl with baggy jeans, a red t-shirt and red converse.

"My name is Tecna." said another girl with purple three quarter pants, a violet top and purple converse.

"I'm Flora." answered another girl with baggy green three quarters, a pink t-shirt with a vest over the top and pink volleys.

"I'm Layla." answered another girl with dark green shorts, a light green t-shirt and green vans. (Green all the way! XD!)

"And my names Bloom." said the last girl. She had on a light blue t-shirt with dark blue sleeves, normal blue jeans and blue volleys.

"Er, no harm done! My names Stella!" Then all of a sudden, a lot of screaming occurred and outbursts like,

"MARRY ME SKY!"  
"I LOVE YOU NABU!"  
"YOUR'E SO FINE HELIA!"  
"YOU LOOK SO HOT IN GLASSES TIMMY!"  
"YOUR'E SO DAMN HOT RIVEN!"

"CAN I BE YOUR GIRL BRANDON!" All the girls sweat dropped.

"Er, who are those boys those girls are screeching about?" I questioned. Layla answered me.

"Those boys are the heart throbs of the school. They consist of Nabu: The sorta weirdo, Sky: The most powerful, Helia: A nature freak (NO OFFENCE FLORA!), Timmy: The nerd, Riven: The rebel and Brandon: The hottest."

"I see now. And I'm guessing those girls are their fangirls." They all nod. Then there was more screaming when the six boys entered the school. Sky was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue jacket, normal blue jeans and blue volleys. Nabu had on a pair of black three quarters, a white t-shirt with a black vest on top with checkered vans. Helia was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans, a green t-shirt and green converse. Timmy had on yellow converse, black faded jeans and a white t-shirt with a yellow jacket on top. Riven had on a red t-shirt, denim jeans and red vans. Lastly, Brandon had on blue jean shorts, a brown t-shirt with a darker brown jacket and brown converse.

"Great, they've arrived." remarked Tecna.

"You don't like them?" I asked curiously. Bloom answered.

"Puh-leez. They're a pack of jerks! We wouldn't even be caught dead looking at them."

"I understand. But why?" Layla was about to answer me when the bell rang. Instead she said,

"Come on. We'll show you to the principles office." So they walk me in and lead me to the principles office.

"Here it is. She should be in there." said Flora. I nod and walk in.

"Um hello?"

"Oh hello! You must be Stella. My name is Miss.Faragonda. I'm a bit busy so here is your class schedule and your locker number and code. Enjoy your first day."

"Thank-you." So I grab my things and rush out.

"Lemme see your classes!" demands Musa. So I hand them to her and,

"YES! You have the same schedule as us! And your lockers near ours! Come on! We'll show you to our first class!" With that, we all rushed off in fear of being late. Luckily for us, when we arrived, our homeroom teacher hadn't arrived yet. So we sat in random seats next to each other and gossiped. Shortly after, their homeroom teacher walked in and he said,

"Hello. My name is Mr.Avalon. Since there isn't much time left, just do whatever you please."

"Okay…arquad." I say making my new friends laugh.

"Heh. Looks like you desperados have found a new friend. And shes a bimbo!" insulted an unknown figure.

"Hn. What do you trix biatches want?" Musa said in a –back off or die- sorta tone.

"Awwwwww. We're just trying to be friendly." Said yet another unknown figure but this time, she had a voice tone that was almost the sound of a boy. A deep ruff tone.

"By calling her a bimbo? Yeah, that's highly illogical."

"You and all your logical shit! It really pisses me off!" said yet again, another unknown figure. Her voice was more cackled then anything. Then trying to ease the deadly auras coming from my friends and the so called 'trix biatches' I said,

"Um, hi! I'm Stella!" my new friends slapped their foreheads.

"Stella hey? Hn. I can tell you're just going to be another annoying little skank."

'_WHAT DID SHE SAY?! ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! SHES GONNA GET IT NOW_!' remarked a little character in my head I named Inner Stella or I.S for short.

"EXCUSE ME?! ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

"What are you going to do? Slap me with one of your pitiful manicured hands?" all her friends cackled. Yes cackled! Don't believe me? Watch the T.V show! Wait….what T.V show? Anyway, I replied by saying,

"No. I'LL JUST PUNCH YOU OUT!" and with that, I punched the living day lights out of her and she went flying across the room. All her friends gasped and rushed straight for her. Luckily for me, the teacher had fallen asleep. (LOL!) My friends just burst out laughing as Bloom said through laughs,

"I can't believe you just punched out Icy!"

'_Icy heh?' _I thought mischievously before saying,

"Icy? More like Icky!" That made them laugh even more. When the laughing settled down, I asked,

"Who are the other girls?" Musa answered.

"The brunette bimbo is Darcy. Shes madly in love with Riven. The frizzy haired freak is Stormy. She has the hugest crush on Helia. The green haired one is Lucy. Shes mad about Timmy. The short red haired one is Mirta. Shes all about Sky. The last one is Lavigne. Shes an insult to bimbos. She wants Nabu. And as you probably guessed, Icy wants Brandon…BAD!" The second Musa stopped speaking, the so called 'heart throbs' walked in, saw Icy and burst out laughing.

"That's it blondie! You'll defiantly pay!" With that, Icy and her so called tribe stormed out of the classroom.

"I should've guessed you girls were responsible for…that." remarked the one they call Riven as they came towards us.

"And whats that meant to mean hot stuff?!" half questioned, half yelled Musa.

"Awwww. You think I'm hot? Yet, who doesn't?"

"Why I oughta-." But she got cut off by him saying,

"Now now Musa. You wouldn't wanna get in trouble on your first day back now would you? Your parents wouldn't want that now would they? Oh wait. Sorry, I forgot." He said smirking. I looked at Musa and was shocked. She had her hands in tight fists and you could see she was trying to prevent tears from running down her cheeks.

"Why don't you just get lost you pricks!" That sudden outburst cam from Flora. (Surprise! XD) They just rolled their eyes and walked off. But before they completely left, I made sudden eye contact with Brandon. We glared at each other, he smirked and walked off.

"Hey Musa, you okay?" asked Layla sweetly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Oh, and Stella?"

"Yes Musa?"

"I know what you're thinking and don't worry, one day I'll tell you." I nod.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Well, there goes the bell. Off to our next class." says Bloom as everyone walks out. Oh yeah, this is gonna be one hell of a day…

Okay, before I say anything, I'd like to say, no offence to

-Blondes

-Brunettes

-People with frizzy hair

-People with short red hair

-And people with green hair…

Anyway, second chapter is done! Like my glorious reviewers requested, new characters have been introduced! But even though you also asked for more romance, I actually didn't know where I would've fit that in…. Anyhow, I'll update soon! Laterz!


	3. Chapter 3

**High School: Winx Style**

I know, if know. I haven't updated in what people call forever. BUT DONT HATE ME! If you do I'll be sad. Aww... Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make it as long as possible. :) Talk to you soon!

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Major time skip here peoples! It only felt like period one...well one period ago but now its lunch time! Freaky huh? So nothing much happened in the classes between period one and lunch. Oh, but then there's science. I shall tell you what happened! Basically, Darcy was being bitchy to Musa so Musa poured chemicals into Darcy's hair. I could NOT stop laughing. Darcy's face was priceless! "Hello? Are you getting your lunch or not?"

"Eh? Oh sorry cafeteria lady! I got lost in my train of thought!"

"...Whatever. You owe 12.50." So I pay for my lunch and start walking over to the table where my friends are. Oh, great. I have to pass the pretty boys table. Yeah that's what I like calling them. Oh and one more thing! If that pretty boy Brandon doesn't stop looking at me I am going to kick him below the belt!

'_He likes you Stella.'_

'_Shut up I.S! How can he like me, he barely knows me!'_

'_He thinks you're hot and sexy ;)'_

'_Wtf? You're crazy now shut up!'_

'_Make me!'_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" –Cricket, cricket-

'_Oh crap, that was out loud.'_

'_Suffer!!'_

'_Shut up!' _I just turn a deep crimson red and rush over to my friends table. Yep, they were laughing at me.

"It's not funny!"

"It was to us!" reply's Musa still laughing. I was about to reply when the bell went. Great, I didn't even get time to have my lunch! My friends all walk off and out their rubbish in the bin so I do the same. I'm about to put my rubbish in the bin when someone cuts in front of me. Oh great, it's the guy I want to kick below the belt.

"Hey! You realise I was here first don't you?"

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't see you."

"Cut the act you pretty boy! I know you saw me so don't play dumb!

"Oh c'mon. You pass me off as some jerk when you don't even know me."

"Well I know your 'best buds' are jerks so there for, you must be a jerk to!"

"Hey, I'm not my friends am I?" Brandon says smirking at me and walking off. I just forcefully put my rubbish in the bin and walk off. He is to a jerk!

'_No, you're just in denial'_

'_I thought that was in Egypt?'_

"_What? NO! Not 'The Nial.' Denial.'_

'_What? Why would I be in denial for? I hate pansies like him!'_

'_Pansies? Yep, totally in denial.'_

'_I know you're wrong so now, go away!'_

'_Whatever. Just watch out for that rubbish bin.'_

'_What rubbi-'_

"Whoa!" Yep, I tripped over a rubbish bin...I am so weird...

"Stella! Are you okay?" I see Flora running up to me with a worried expression. I smile and say,

"Yeah I'm good. Stupid rubbish bin in my way." Flora just laughs and we walk to the next class together. The rest of the day was pretty slow. But then again there was Layla throwing a soccer ball at Nabus head during P.E but only missing by inches because he kept annoying the hell out of her to the point where she threw a soccer ball at his head and it only missed by inches or have I already said that? Whatever. Oh, and I also discovered Tecna walks the same way home as me! HOORAY! No more loneliness x3! Anyway, me and Tecna are walking home together and its dead silent so I decide to make conversation.

"Hey Tecna, why are you and pretty boys always fighting."

"Believe me Stella, its a long story."

"I have time."

"Basically, we were the best of friends when one day they totally shut us out and the next thing you know, they rule the school."

"Harsh. And I thought I had it bad at my old school!"

"Why?"

"Well I wasn't exactly the coolest girl around so I think you can guess what happened all the time.

"Defiantly. I can relate."

I just laugh and we both keep walking. I reach my house and bid my farewells to Tecna and go inside. I walk in and all the lights are off. I walk over to the kitchen bench and there is a simple note on it:

_Gone to next town for business. Be back in a couple of weeks maybe longer. Behave yourself and use the money in your savings account._

_Mum. xx_

"-Sigh- Well that's a surprise." I say to myself aloud. This happens all the time that I'm so used to it, its scary! Its only been me and my mum ever since my parents divorced and my dad moved away to marry some old bitty. Then theres a knock at my door so I go over to see who it is. When I open the door I say...err yell,

"YOU?! WTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Wow. Sort of a cliffy there :P I'll try and update as soon as I can but I seriously can't make any promises. Anyway, try and guess who's at the door. Clue: its not the most obvious person :P

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**High school: Winx Style **

Hello again! :) Thanks 4 all the reviews! You all rock! *woots* and no, that 'visitor' is not Brandon or Icy. Im saying that because thats what some people said. SO YOU'RE ALL MISERBLY WRONG! BWA HA! *cough* Sorry about that. I have moments... ENJOY!

"WHAT are YOU doing at MY home?!"

"Look, I only wanted to talk."

"About what? How you bagged Musas parents and almost made her cry?!" (A/N: You guessed yet ;))

"Just tell her I'm sorry okay?"

"Why should I? And why would you want to say sorry to her. You hate each other."

"I don't hate Musa or any of the other girls. It's a long story ok?"

"I have time."

"-Sigh- This is the story. We were the best of friends as you probably already know. One day, some people that used to 'rule the school' or whatever, told us to take their place or they'll get people to give the girls and any of their other friends hell. But the thing was, we weren't allowed to be their friends either. So Stella, what do you think we did?"

"So you broke your friendship to, well, save them?"

"That's it. So just tell her ok?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. See ya later."

"Bye." Then I close the door. That was probably the weirdest thing I have ever encountered. Who knew that Riven, out of all of them, would tell me something like that! I would've had my money on Helia! Then my phone rings.

"Hello? Stella speaking!"

"Hey Stella, it's me."

"Oh hey Bloom! What up?"

"Well, something weird just happened to me and I'm pretty freaked out."

"What happened?"

"Well my phone started ringing, then my power went out and back on a couple of times and then my TV started flicking different channels by itself and my microwave turnt on and I'm seriously freaked!"

"Wow. Talk about being haunted much?"

"Stella!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. How about you just go to sleep or something?"

"Stella, Its 9.30. (Sorry about the time skip :P)

"Well beauty sleep has always been good for girls our age so you never know! Tomorrow you might wake up and have blonde hair!"

"And look like you? No thanks. I've got to go now anyway Stella. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Bella!" Then we both hang up at the same time. Bloom totally freaked me out! I just decide to have an early night and go upstairs to my bedroom. I change into my pink summer pyjamas and go to bed. What a day this has been.

_The next day..._

_(8) Can't read my, can't read my. No he can't re- _BAM.

Stupid alarm clock. Morning already... great. I get up and do the usual routine and put on an orange halter top, black jeans and orange converse. How fly do I look!? Erg, sorry about that. I grab an apple from my kitchen bench and walk out of the house locking the door behind me. The walk was a peaceful walk until I reached my destination that was. Sky this, Timmy that. These girls make me sick!

"Hey Stella!" I turn to see all my friends waving at me.

"Hey girls!" Then the bell rings and everyone starts walking in and I just happen to be next to Musa.

"Hey Stella, you okay?"

"Not really. I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It's about the boys." Musa stops in her tracks and I do the same. I tell her about everything that happened with Riven the following afternoon and she listened throughout the whole thing just looking down. Then suddenly, she walks off in the opposite direction.

"Musa? Where are you going? MUSA!" I decide to follow her just in case anything bad happens. She stops at Rivens locker which he just happens to be at...great. I stop around the corner to see what happens and this is how the scene takes place:

"Why didn't you boys tell us? Why didn't you tell me, Riven!"

"I guess you've spoken to Stella."

"You know Riven, I would have rather stayed your friend and gotten hell then not be your friend at all! You and the boys meant that much to us girls and you decided to be selfish!"

"We did it to protect you."

"Protect us?! More like break our hearts! You know what Riven, after hearing the real story, I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you and the boys." Then I see Musa run off almost crying and Riven closing his locker and walking off to class.

"What was that about?" I turn to around to see no one else but Brandon staring at me.

"Like you wouldn't know. You were sort of a part of that."

"I guessed. But I knew the girls would find out eventually."

"If you knew, why did you keep it a secret for so long?"

"I didn't want them to be tortured throughout the rest of their school life because of us."

"Well I think you tortured them more by abandoning them. That's what hurt them the most. You can still fix this you know."

"How do you think we can? We've already put them through hell-." I think that's when Brandon realised, by ditching them, it gave them hell and by not ditching them, it would give them hell anyway. Something he had to learn the hard way.

"Make the rest of the pretty boys and yourself apologize to them. You can still mend the wounds if you really wanted to." I say smiling at him. He just looks at me and walks off. I really want to see how this turns out...

Yep, I updated early! Only coz I had spare time on my hands! I hope you all like the StellaBrandon moment I had going on there :P Do you all like the plot so far or should I change it? Ideas people! Oh and spoiler here! The girls will forgive the boys but I can't figure out how to get each couple together! I don't want it to cliché though. Maybe something that suits their personalities? I'm not sure but reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated! Also, sorry if it's short! I'm trying to make it longer which I hope in future chapters I will be able to.

Bye for now!


End file.
